Where the Wild Things Are
by SanestInsanest
Summary: Every good writer should have a place where they dump all their nonsensical drabbles and one shots right?
1. Shopping For Beds

_Disclaimer: Nope. But if found, please return. Nevermind._

_A/N: Just some jargon that i spewed while on vacation in vietnam. :]_

_Words: 106_

•••

"Kagome, must you do this every time we go out shopping for beds?"

"Of course! How else do you test it?"

"Usually, people just lay on it."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"I honestly don't how to answer that."

"Alright then! Shippo! Let's bounce!"

Kurama only watched in exasperation as both Kagome and Shippo enthusiastically jumped on the bed and bounced around, giggling and laughing. They landed gracelessly into a laughing heap of flailing limbs and proceeded to lay there, gasping for breath with tears in their eyes.

A smile graced his face as he looked upon the happy pair fondly.

_This is my family._

_•••_

_A/N: alkdfhalkdfhalkhdflakd_


	2. Similarities

_Disclaimer: Nope. I wish i did. But then again, who doesn't?_

_A/N: I like writing jaded people._

_Characters: Kagome, slightly mention of Kurama_

_Words: 534_

•••

Kagome sat in a quaint little café with her legs crossed at the ankles and a cup of tea in her hands.

At 20 years old, she never expected to be here of all places.

Five years ago, she would have thought that her 20 year old self would've still been knee deep in demonic affairs.

After all, those bloody shards were _everywhere._

But here she sat, a college sophomore with years of jewel hunting behind her.

She hung her head in exasperation.

_What a fucking mess._

The fragrant steam rose from the cup and brushed lightly against her face, smelling of oolong and warmth.

Absently, she blew at the visible steam, half-lidded eyes watching as it dissipated. She slumped in her seat and pushed the cup of tea away from her. Kagome rested her chin on delicately laced fingers, bracing herself on the elbows.

As long as those three years of her life seemed, they were a blur now.

Naraku, Inuyasha, the shards, her friends, the dangers, the fun….

all a blur.

It was filled with mixed emotions and a myriad of colors, so intense that she figured that if she poked at it long enough, it'd consume her, every little bit.

But it just stayed there, a melancholy figment of her imagination, no matter how many times she brought up the past.

Her arms crossed on the table and she let her head drop on them, landing with a muffled thump, disturbing the tea that sat by her arms.

She hated to say this but she missed them.

Those three years that nearly got her killed, that is, because with them brought a lovely group of people that had grown to be her family.

She giggled slightly at the word lovely.

The man passing her table gave her an alarmed look.

_That's okay, I'd think I was insane too._

But silently she despaired.

She hadn't known how much she had grown to depend on them, their smiles and their comfort.

Since she had been brutally ripped from them, she felt empty, and all she had to fill the gap were some faint memories.

Time can do a lot to you, but it never takes away your memories, it just wears them down bit by bit until they a just a faint wisp.

And that's what her memories were slowly becoming.

Wisps, just like the steam of her tea.

Time had made her so melancholic.

She stayed buried in her arms for who knows how long and only moved when she heard footsteps near her.

"Excuse me miss?"

She lifted her head tiredly, a bit irate that someone disturbed her.

_Can't they see that I'm in no mood to talk?_

A young man with vibrant red hair and kind green eyes smiled down at her before sliding into the seat across from her.

She would've raised an inquiring eyebrow but she was too busy gaping at this man's unique looks to.

He across her and leaned forward to place his chin on his lace fingers, an imitation of her previous position.

"I had a feeling it was you."

She ignored his comment in favor of her own.

"You…you look like someone I know."


	3. Valiant

_Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Nein._

_Characters: Kagome, Kurama_

_Words: 113_

•••

Kagome stared at the offending pair before her. Today was the day that she would finally overcome her weakness. Er, make that weaknesses. Grasping one, she went after it with vigor, trying to the remain dominant. But it was stubborn.

"Augh, damnit!"

Suddenly, the second one came out of nowhere, wrapping around her wrist in a death grip, rendering it immobile.

"Gah! No! Sonuva-"

They battled for what seemed like forever, wrestling and rolling about the bedroom floor.

"I'll never stay down! Never!"

But in the end, the devious pair won.

And that was how Kurama found her, tangled up in her pair of white knee high socks.

"Again, Kagome?"

"Shut up, Kurama."

•••

_A/N: Does anybody realize how hard it is to put on knee high socks?  
It's horrible! The only thing worse is pantyhose! The only good things about pantyhose is the name.  
*snorts*...pantyhose..._


	4. Deus Sex Machina

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams._

_Characters: Kagome, Sango, Multiple_

_Words: 408_

_Warnings: Foul language_

•••

"Alright, this is just getting ridiculous."

Kagome stared at the man before her.

"Oro?"

"Oh fuck, not another one."

Sango poked her head out of the hut to see Kagome standing in front of yet another man, this time with red hair, a cross on his cheek, and a sword by his side.

"Again Kagome? Where do these guys keep coming from?"

Kagome spun around. "I don't know! Ever since I said I needed a man to help me find myself, these guys just keep popping out of nowhere! First Sesshoumaru and then Youko, and then every hot guy in the freaking universe decides it's a good idea to show up for a party!"

Sango sighed. "Well you better bring him in here, it looks like it could rain."

"Come on, follow me." She grabbed the bewildered red head's arm and literally dragged him towards the hut. She pushed open the flat and walked in to see around twenty something faces look up at her eagerly.

Well, as eager as some faces could get.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm back. Settle down." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke! Stop trying to kill your brother!"

"Sorry."

"Youko! I told you not to grow any demonic and carnivorous plants in here!"

"Sorry sweetheart!"

"Light! What did I tell you about stealing L's cake!"

"I'm sorry."

Kagome clapped her hands twice to get the hut's attention. "Alright everyone, this is one of your new members. Meet…uh, I'm sorry what was your name?" She turned towards the samurai behind her.

"My name is Kenshin. I'm here to help you find yourse-"

"Of course you are. Alright everyone! This is Kenshin. He'll be living with us from now on!"

"Hello Kenshin." The entire hut chorused together.

"Okay! Well I think that's enough excitement for today. We all better get some sleep and let's figure out how to send you guys back to your own universes tomorrow. Let's just hope no more of you people show up."

"Okay Kagome!" The hut chorused again. "Good night!"

Kagome shook her head and gladly opened the hut flap to let the men file out.

Finally the last guy left and Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation.

_Damn deus ex machinas._

Kagome flopped down on a futon that was rolled out in the middle of the floor.

_Well, at least now I can get some sleep._

"Oh my god, Kagome! It's raining men outside!

_Shit._


	5. Expectations

_Disclaimer: No. But this verbal diarrhea? Yeah. All mine. :)_

_Characters: Light, Kagome, Ryuk_

_Words: 370_

•••

"You know what? For some reason, I had always imagined shinigami to be…I dunno...better looking I guess?"

Ryuk looked insulted.

Kagome looked contemplative.

Light looked amused.

"Miss Higurashi, what makes you say that?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I've been watching too much Bleach."

Ryuk looked even more insulted.

Light smiled at Ryuk's ire. "Believe me, none of the shinigamis look like those in Bleach."

Kagome looked a tad put out, "Really?" She pouted. "I always wished for a real life Byakuya."

Light smiled charmingly (read: creepily in a manipulative way) and decided to approach more important topics.

"Say, Miss Higurashi, can you tell me how you can see Ryuk?"

"Kagome blinked. "Oh, so his name is Ryuk? Yeah that doesn't sound like a hot Shinigami name."

Ryuk started twitching angrily.

"Well I guess I can see shinigami because I have a pretty powerful sixth sense? Either that or it's because I have spiritual powers." Kagome nodded confidently. "Yup, living on a shrine all your life can do that to you."

"Ah, I see." Light nodded understandingly.

_Oh this girl is so gonna die._

Kagome glanced down at her watch and jumped to her feet in surprise. "Oh my! Sorry Light but I have to go!"

"No need to apologize Miss Higurashi, I thank you for taking the time to answer my question."

Kagome smiled gratefully before dashing away to who knows where.

Back at the bench in the park, Light pulled out a pencil from his shoe (of all places to keep a pencil) and a scrap of paper from the Death Note out of his pants. And it wasn't from his pockets mind you!

He was about to write down her name on the piece of paper before he paused. He ignored Ryuk's chants of 'Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!' and decided to not kill Miss Higurashi, amazingly.

It was purely for selfish reasons, of course.

She could possibly be a valuable asset in his quest for world domination (New utopia! Not world domination! Utopia!) because of her ability to see shinigami and she could do some undercover work for him.

And besides, Light had never met someone who could get Ryuk riled up that easily.


	6. Parallelism

_Disclaimer: Nope, not FF7. Definately not FF7._

_A/N: Um, i'm pretty sure this isn't what you wanted Beautiful Phantom but hey, you did want Kagome and Vincent in a story together! :D_

_Characters: Kagome, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud_

_Words: 331_

•••

Yuffie and Tifa stared at their new tag along as she carefully inspected Vincent Valentine.

Kagome stared at Vincent in a scrutinizing manner making him twitch uncomfortably. She even walked around him in circles, looking him up and down.

Vincent felt violated.

Yuffie and Tifa remained quiet, waiting to hear what Kagome had to say about him.

They held their breaths in anticipation.

Kagome finally decided to voice her thoughts.

"Lucky! Your Naraku is hotter than our Naraku!"

"What?!?"

Kagome nodded to herself self assuredly.

"Yep, this has to be the Naraku of this universe. I mean look at him! Black hair, red eyes, an oddly feminine face?" Vincent looked aghast. "It has to be Naraku!"

Kagome stopped flailing her arms about to look at Vincent again.

"I have to admit, there are some differences. Our Naraku has curly hair and purple stuff on top of his eyes but don't worry, that's nothing a curling iron and some purple eye shadow couldn't do!"

Vincent stood there looking vaguely constipated while Yuffie and Tifa nearly bust a lung stifling their laughter.

That mental image of Vincent with makeup and a perm was too much.

Cloud decided to step in before somebody finally snapped.

"Er, Kagome? From what I've heard of your world, I don't think that Vincent is the equivalent of Naraku here."

Kagome looked surprised. "Really? Do explain."

"Well, for one, he's not our enemy. He's our ally. Well, kinda. Sorta. O-on a good day he is."

"Really?" Kagome look a bit miffed that her great discovery was being unproven.

"Yeah. He's helped us a couple times and can be a nice when he wants to be."

"Wow."

"I know. Shocking, really."

Kagome looked defeated. "So, Vincent really isn't your big bad, evil villain?"

"Nope."

"Well then, who is?"

Cloud knew the answer to that. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a picture of Sephiroth that he conveniently kept with him.

"This guy right here."

"WHAT THE HELL? SESSHOUMARU?"

•••

_Oh come on, you HAD to know that was coming.  
And you have to agree, those to do look alike.  
;]_


	7. Audience

_Disclaimer: NO_

_Characters: Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshoumaru_

_Words: 427_

•••

Inuyasha walked through the forest to where he knew the soul stealers were all going to.

He reached a clearing and saw her standing in the middle.

_Kikyo…_

She turned to look at him, an ethereal beauty that took his breath away every time he saw her.

He approached her slowly with his hands outspread, aching to touch her, even if she was only a shadow of her former self. She looked at him with no emotion on her face but she fell into his embrace willingly.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha never noticed Kagome had followed him and now stood behind a tree, wide eyed. But Kikyo did, and she looked up to give her reincarnation a triumphant look.

"Kikyo, I have something to tell you."

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"Kikyo, I-I love you."

"Boooo!!!! That was horrible!!"

"What the?" Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked around the clearing to find the voice that had suddenly rang out. They expected to find some voyeur hiding in the tress but instead they saw Kagome sitting against a tree…

…with a bowl of popcorn.

"Truly little half-brother, I thought you had more class in you."

…and Sesshoumaru, apparently.

"Kagome?!?!"

"I mean, come on!! Where was the buildup, Inuyasha? You can't just go and say 'I love you' with no buildup!"

"This Sesshoumaru agrees with the miko."

Kagome nodded furiously and proceeded to throw popcorn at the stunned pair.

"I thought I taught you better than that, Inuyasha! You're supposed to say stuff about how you first met or how she seemed so beautiful in the moonlight"

Sesshoumaru tsked at him and shook his head.

Kagome continued, "But you didn't do any of that! Who'd watch that and be interested?!? And you people wonder why I run off when I see you guys together! Jesus Christ!"She grabbed the bowl and chucked it at Inuyasha's head. He was too shocked to move.

"You're a horrible romantic!!!"

Kagome huffed angrily at them and stomped off, leaving the bowl and a popcorn covered Inuyasha.

Kikyo blinked and turned to the man in her arms.

"Inuyasha? I've realized something. Kagome's right. I think we need some time apart, ya know, see other people?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Wha? Kikyo?"

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Kikyo waved for her soul stealers to take her away. "But we can still be friends!!" she shouted down to him as they took her into the sky.

Inuyasha remained on the ground, stunned into absolute silence.

"This Sesshoumaru needs more popcorn."


	8. Defense Mechanism

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshiro Togashi own pretty much everything. God knows they probably have my soul by now._

_Characters: Kagome, Kurama_

_Words: 652_

•••

Even though it had been 2 years since her time in the Feudal Era and her mysterious plague of fatal illnesses, she still used her years as a sick girl as a kind of defense mechanism against potential suitors.

It was a bit silly, she had to admit, but it was effective.

And necessary.

Ever since she had graduated high school and entered college, she already had a devoted group of admirers. And they were relentless. So she had to do everything she could to dissuade those misguided romantics.

Even if it meant bringing up her sick years.

So if some poor soul started lurking around her with his brain in his pants, all she had to do was casually mention that she had had a severe case of smallpox and-

_poof_

he was gone.

It worked like a charm.

Those were the times that she was actually grateful towards her grandfather. That old man was good for something, she guessed.

She sank into a cushioned seat at a coffeehouse with a smile on her face.

Today had been a good day.

She had a good breakfast, made it to class on time, and aced her test. All she needed was a nice cup of coffee to end her day.

The door chimed and in walked a handsome red head. He looked around the small establishment until his eyes landed on her.

Kagome heaved a sigh.

_Not another one._

He walked over to her with an easy gait. He was attractive, she had to admit, but it would be long until she was desperate enough to date one of her fans.

Quickly she thought of a good disease that was sure to repel him.

And she drew a blank.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I can't think of one! Argh!_

The red head made his way to her and sat down in the vacant seat in front of her, completely unaware of inner turmoil.

_Damnit! He's sitting right there! He's gotten too close! Abort! Abort!_

"I have herpes!" Kagome blurted out, wide eyed.

The man stared.

And so did everyone else in the coffeehouse.

Kagome turned bright red and sunk into her seat further.

_Swine flu you dork! You could've said you had swine flu!_

She mentally slapped herself and cleared her throat. "What I meant to say was that I have swine flu. Yes, swine flu."

The man before her raised an eyebrow and took a casual sniff of the air around her.

"No you don't."

It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't. But let me tell you, I've had some very serious diseases in the past and I'm sure you don't want to be near that."

He smiled. "Did you have these diseases before or after you journey to the Feudal Era?"

Kagome froze.

"How do you know about that?"

The red head smiled again and his green eyes twinkled. "I know a lot more than you think I do."

"Oh."

Kagome fidgeted awkwardly in her seat.

"Soo, you're not one of my admirers?"

The handsome man blinked.

"No."

Kagome winced.

_Ouch. I feel like I just got rejected._

"Well then who are you?"

The man before her smiled secretively and replied, "I am Shuiichi Minamino, but I have a feeling it'd more appropriate for you to call me Kurama. But now, I need you to come with me to see my employer, Lord Koenma of the Underworld." He stood from the couch and offered her a hand.

Kagome stared at the hand in front of her nose. She had to admit, she didn't usually go off gallivanting with handsome strangers. But this time?

She looked up at the man in question.

_Red hair? Green eyes? Is he even Japanese?_

_But damn._

_He's sexy._

This time, she'd make an exception.

So Kagome grabbed Kurama's hand and looked up at his smiling face.

"Lead the way."

•••

_You can never guess what inspired me to write this. Well surprise surprise!!  
__I'm sick.  
__I just got back from Vietnam and the doc said i have the flu.  
__WHUT? SWINE FLU?  
__No.  
__Just a minor one so i'll be okay but still....  
__this sucks._


	9. Doctor's Appointment

_Disclaimer: Nope, i don't even own any of the animes below. And just because i own a couple Shonen Jump volumes, i don't actually **own **Shonen Jump._

_Characters: Kagome and various other ambiguous characters (pfft yeah right)_

_Words: 632_

•••

Kagome sat patiently in the waiting room, flipping idly through a Shonen Jump that had been lying on the table. She had been called in for a physical. Why? She had no idea. It'd been a while since she did any sports and she hadn't had a physical since then so she wasn't aware of any changes they had to make to the procedure, if there were any changes at all.

To be honest, she was a little nervous. It had been more than a while since she last had her physical. What if they found something fatally wrong with her? What if she had some horrible deformity she never knew about until now?

Kagome breathed in deeply and exhaled, looking around the room discreetly to see if anyone had witnessed her small breakdown. Nope! It was just some silver haired guy with a face mask and bandana covering his eye and a loud mouth blond with whiskers and both were too involved in their conversation to notice her. Well, at least the blond one was, the silver haired guy was just reading a pervy book. Really, he shouldn't be doing that in front of such a small and corruptible kid.

Now that she looked at the blond kid closer, he did look awfully familiar. Like, she had seen him somewhere before or read about him. Actually, so did the silver haired guy. Kagome shrugged, and returned to her Shonen Jump.

She was distracted from her thoughts, however, when the nurse poked her head out and called for a 'Mr. Uzumaki'. The blond's eyes widened comically and started flailing about.

"No! You can't make me go in there! No sensei! _NOOOOO!!!!"_

Kagome stared with wide eyes as the blond was dragged by his sensei, the silver haired guy. She shook her head to clear her mind.

_Oh crap, now I'm worried. What will they do to him? No! I can't think that! The doctor couldn't possibly be that horrible! I just met his sister earlier!_

It was true, she had met a Lenalee Lee and the pretty nurse had informed her that the doctor, Dr. Komui Lee, was her brother. The nurse had seemed nice enough and Kagome was comforted by that fact.

But the screams of the blond and the sounds his body parts were making (and Kagome was positive they shouldn't) were starting to freak her out a bit.

**CRACK, **_RIP, _SNAP, _**AUUUGH**_

"_**GYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"**_

Outside, Kagome paled dramatically and you could see her soul float up into oblivion.

The screams of agony and the sound of body parts being readjusted finally ceased and a few moments of tense silence passed. The silver haired man appeared in the doorway with the blond standing next to him, looking quite traumatized with hairs sticking out at odd ends.

"Come on Naruto!" the silver head guy said with a cheery grin, or at least Kagome thought it was a grin, his head was too far in his book for her to see properly. The hyper youth that she had seen earlier just dragged his feet slowly after his sensei.

Okay, now she was _really_ worried.

A nurse appeared in her peripheral vision and Kagome swung her head towards her. _Save me! Save meeeee!_

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Higurashi?" the nurse asked with a smiling face.

_Not unless you're sending me to another doctor. _"Yes, that's me."

"Oh, we forgot to give this to you!" The nurse handed her a bag with a biohazard sign on it and a small cup. Kagome stared at them blankly.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically and motioned for her to come closer. The nurse leaned to whisper in Kagome's ear.

Silence.

"_I HAVE TO DO __**WHAT**__ IN A CUP_?!?"

•••

_I really need to stop going to the doctor's. I keep getting these wacky ideas for stories....__  
Three needles: one flu shot, one for TB test, and one for a blood sample.  
And all i needed was a physical...  
And yes, i did my first ever urine sample.  
It was **so **enlightening._


	10. Pink Elephant

_Disclaimer: Props to Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry i'm basically warping your characters._

_Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango_

_Words: 710_

_•••_

"Oh Jesus Christ whatthefuck? The hell is this crap?" Kagome gagged and spit out a mouthful of…whatever the hell she had been drinking.

"Kagome, that's your coffee." Sango shot Kagome an amused looked, well, as amused as it could be at bloody 3 A.M. in the morning.

"Shit, this is not coffee. This is sugar with some coffee and cream. Damn coffee places…" Kagome sulked and leaned back further into the plush loveseat.

Sango offered her a shrug and sipped her chai tea latte.

"Maaann. When are they gonna get here?!?" Kagome let her head fall back on the top of her seat as she whined.

Sango glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been around four hours since the boys had left to find the demon. A rumor of a jewel shard had popped up and this time the boys were sent out to find it. The girls stayed behind and waited for their arrival.

The only good thing about jewel hunting in the future was that when you stayed behind, you had coffee and television.

Well sorta.

The tv antenna was broken (someone had smashed a head into it, a perverted monk's head into) and they were out of filters for the coffee.

Oh screw that, jewel hunting, period, is shitty. Fucking shitty. No matter where you were, it did not matter.

It sucked ass.

Sango sighed tiredly and Kagome was practically passed out of the loveseat from lack of caffeine. The clocked ticked by, oblivious to the woe of the two women in the living room.

Finally, the door slammed open and in walked the boys. Kagome jerked away from her light slumber to glare at Miroku and Inuyasha while Sango lifted her head up slowly to stare at them the bleary eyes. They trudged in slowly, looking positively miserable. Poor things, covered in goo and other questionable substances.

Sango stood up from the couch and wordlessly handed them a towel that was already set out hours before they got back.

Kagome stared at them expectantly. "Well? Was there a jewel shard?"

Miroku answered while Inuyasha furiously scrubbed at his ears. "Yeah, there was one."

"Well shouldn't you be more excited or something? You two looked like someone kicked your puppy. Sorry, Inuyasha! Didn't mean it like that!" she amended when he lifted up his head to glare.

"Err…" Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure you'd want it cleaned before we give it to you."

Sango rose an eyebrow at his words. "I'm sure we can wash it for you, just hand it over."

Miroku fidgeted even more, wringing the towel in his hands. "Um, I'm reaaally sure you don't want to touch it just yet…"

Kagome recoiled slightly. "Why, what happened?"

Miroku paled slightly and turned green while Inuyasha gave a muffled groan into the towel he had pressed into his face.

"Erm, well you see, we were fighting this particularly…_large…_demon, and well you see, we slayed him of course! It's just…where he _put_ the jewel shard was, well…_urgh._"

Sango nudged Miroku in the arm, urging him to continue. Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was broken.

"Where was it then?"

"Umm…"

Inuyasha let out another groan, sounding even more pathetic.

"Well you see…it's complicated…"

Sango was starting to get annoyed. Kagome was starting to poke Inuyasha in the head.

"Miroku. Where. Was. It."

By now Miroku was really starting to sweat.

"Er, well we were searching for it and we found that it was in the demon's…rectal area…"

He was greeted with blank silence other than Inuyasha's muffled traumatized sobs.

"_Oh."_

Kagome promptly started walking away, swearing like a sailor.

The others could barely hear something along the lines of "Godmotherfucking_damnit!_" and "-believe we have to do this shit."

Sango stood there awkwardly in front of two boys that were no doubt scarred for all of eternity.

"Er, coffee?" she offered up meekly. Inuyasha immediately made a grab for Kagome's sugared up coffee while Miroku passed, looking mildly nauseated.

Inuyasha chugged the whole thing gratefully and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking significantly better, but still bad. Like…someone had told him ramen had been destroyed by ramen-destroying aliens.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"We're never fighting an elephant demon again. _Ever._"

•••

_Honestly, i just reeeallly like making my characters uber jaded. Oh and making them swear like crazy. Kinda like me.  
__Interestingly enough, i like my coffee like that. With enough sugar to kill a diabetic.  
Or an elephant.  
_


End file.
